Horrocrux
by Lunatica997
Summary: La vida de Hermione Granger había cambiado drásticamente ese día. Ahora junto a dos enigmáticos chicos deberá ir en busca de los Horrocrux de Voldemort. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que todo empezó con un sueño?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está centrada en la tercera película de Harry Potter pero tiene partes de la segunda.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling, ya que de ser así, Hermione nunca se hubiera casado con Ron.

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos_-

-_**Hechizos**_-

_-Sueños-_

_Recuerdos_

**Prólogo**

-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?-El joven de gafas la miraba preocupado.

-Estoy perf…-La frase quedó inconclusa por una interrupción.

-¡¿Que si se siente bien? Harry! ¡¿Acaso no vez la cara que tiene?!, ¡Parece una muerta viviente!-Las siempre sensibles palabras de Ronald Weasley resonaron en la mesa de los leones.

-Vaya Ron, que alegador de tu parte-El sarcasmo junto con la oscura mirada que le envió la castaña lo hicieron callar.

-Herms, es en serio te veo muy mal-Opinó el joven Potter-Me preocupas, hace días que estas así-La tristeza del muchacho se desbordaba por sus ojos mirando el demacrado rostro de su mejor amiga.

-No es nada que unas horas de sueño no puedan curar-Mencionó la muchacha con simpleza-Los exámenes ya terminaron por lo que no hay nada que me preocupe ahora-Mintió.

-Te exiges demasiado-La despreocupada voz del pelirrojo la atención de sus amigos-Con un aceptable estas más que aprobado-El joven de ojos verdes miro aterrado a su mejor amigo, ¿realmente le había dicho eso a Hermione Granger?, se compadeció de él.

-Me entristece ver lo conformista que eres Ronald-La indiferente voz de la chica sorprendió a los muchachos, que estaban acostumbrados a los eternos discursos de la castaña-Pero en fin, es tu problema después de todo-Sin más que decir se levantó tomando sus cosas y salió del comedor siendo seguida por la aun incrédula mirada de sus amigos.

Aun no entendía de que se sorprendían, no era la primera vez que se mostraba asi de seca con ellos, deberían haberse acostumbrado ya, pero claro lo olvidaba, eran Harry y Ron de quienes hablaba, testarudos hasta la muerte, aun no aceptaban su cambio y se aferraban a la idea de que pronto volvería a ser como antes, que ingenuos.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al ver la puerta de la sala común Gryffindor frente a ella, dijo la contraseña y entró. Se tiró sobre los suaves sofás y dejó su mente divagar, realmente estaba agotada, no había podido descansar, sus problemas se encargaban de mantenerla despierta y cuando al fin lograba cerrar los ojos, las pesadillas la traían devuelta a la realidad. Eso sueños de verdad estaban acabando con ella.

Extrañamente, era por un sueño que todo había comenzado. Su vida había cambiado justo el día en que ellos habían decidido adentrase en su mente y pedirle ayuda. Aun lo recordaba, el comienzo de su aventura, donde todo parecía tan fácil, donde su vida no estaba constantemente en riesgo, donde no cargaba una pesada promesa sobre los hombros. Una promesa que le costaba horrores mantener, pero que aun así no pensaba abandonar. Ese día hace tres años…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de la grandiosa J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

Una castaña de 13 años dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama. Ese día había vuelto a casa para pasar las navidades con sus queridos padres. El viaje había sido largo y luego de cumplir la tarea de desempacar había quedado agotada, solo alcanzó a darse un baño y, finalmente lanzarse a dormir. No quiso cenar, el sueño se lo negó, a si que le pidió perdón a su madre por no complacerla, y al fin se durmió.

_-Estaba en el baño de niñas de Hogwarts, era de noche y la luna bañaba el lugar con su luz estelar. El frio de Diciembre se hacía sentir y no había sonido que perturbara ese silencio._

_Comenzó a caminar desconcertada ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar?, siguió inspeccionando a su alrededor y cuestionándose ¿de verdad estaba en Hogwarts?, sacudió su cabeza en negativa, eso era imposible, de seguro estaba soñando. Miró el suelo y vio con asombro el inundado piso del baño ¿en qué segundo pasó eso?, bueno si antes tenía dudas ahora estaba segura, estaba más que dormida._

_¡Splat!_

_Un fuerte ruido atrajo su atención, se giró en busca del causante, pero no vio nada. Con ojo crítico observó a su alrededor, no estaba loca y sus sentidos eran infalibles, en sus 13 años de vida nunca le habían fallado y no iban a empezar ahora. _

_Siguió inspeccionando minuciosamente el lugar hasta que algo en el suelo llamó su atención, se acerco lentamente para ver mejor, se agacho y lo tomó entre sus manos. _

_Era un libro de tapa negra y a juzgar por el color amarillento de sus páginas era bastante viejo. Buscó la portada pero no la encontró lo abrió y no había nada escrito, era un libro de lo más extraño, para empezar ¿qué hacía un libro en el baño?, lo cerró y decidió que era un algo inútil, por lo que lo dejaría justo donde lo había encontrado. Se devolvió al sitio del hallazgo y al momento de soltarlo fue cuando pudo apreciar que del otro lado había un nombre escrito. En plena caída lo atrapo y luego de recuperar el equilibrio, con ambas manos acerco el objeto y leyó._

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

_Con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, miró el ahora reconocido diario con horror._

_Era el diario del que Harry les había hablado, el que había destruido con el colmillo del basilisco, el que obligó a Ginny a hacer cosas horribles y casi termina con su vida. Era el diario de Lord Voldemort._

_Asustada tiró el libro al suelo alejándose temblorosa ¿Qué hacia ese diario aquí? ¿No se supone que está resguardado bajo la supervisión del director alejado de todos para que no volviera a hacer daño?_

_-¿Acaso no recuerdas que esto no es más que un sueño?-Una voz distrajo su atención del objeto._

_-¿Quién es?-Pregunto con rapidez volteando a ver el producto del ruido._

_-Eso es algo que aun no puedo responderte-Pisadas comenzaron a escucharse._

_-Este es el baño de niñas, no deberías estar aquí-La voz que había escuchado era sin duda de un hombre, por lo que con su tono de sabelotodo reclamó su presencia en el lugar._

_-Y vuelvo a recordarte que esto no es más que un sueño-Reiteró la voz ahora más cerca. La luz de luna golpeó el rostro del individuo revelando a un joven alto de negruzco cabello y agradable sonrisa. Hermione retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al verlo acercarse demasiado. Tenía miedo ¿y si ese era Tom Riddle?_

_-No temas, no voy a hacerte daño-Aseguró agitando las manos de manera nerviosa al verla alejarse, pero eso no funcionó-Hermione, por favor te aseguro que no te lastimaré-Miró a la joven de rizos castaños tensarse luego de estas palabras._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Preguntó seria, si antes desconfiaba ahora mucho más._

_-¿Qué?...-Al parecer el joven no se había dado cuenta de que le había hablado con demasiada confianza porque la miraba con desconcierto-ah…bueno veras yo…la verdad es que yo-Los balbuceos del joven descolocaron a la muchacha, quien ya no lo miraba con miedo sino con inquietud, ese hombre se comportaba de manera muy extraña._

_-¿Quién eres?-La pregunta acallo los balbuceos ininteligibles del muchacho quien ante la pregunta se torno serio, ¿era bipolar?_

_-No puedo decirte eso aun-Contesto dandose la vuelta._

_-Bien, al menos me dirás ¿Qué haces en mi sueño?-Intento nuevamente la joven._

_-Necesito tu ayuda-Respondió rápidamente._

_-¿Mi ayuda?-Cuestionó incredula-¿Y para qué si se puede saber?-Cuestionó nuevamente._

_-No puedo darte detalles, no me queda mucho tiempo-Explicó-Solo te diré que algo grande está a punto de pasar y tú debes ayudarme-Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de orden mirando a la joven, quien ahora de verdad se estaba planteando la idea de que ese joven sufría síndrome de bipolaridad, ¿ahora demandaba su ayuda?, ¡pero quien se había creído que era!_

_-¿Qué es bipolaridad?-Pregunto el muchacho con curiosidad-Bueno no importa-Concluyó con una sonrisa, esto si que la estaba asustando._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó sin entender lo que pasaba, y eso la estaba molestando- ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?-Cuestionó nuevamente._

_-Tus preguntas las responderé en algún momento pero no ahora, debó irme nos veremos pronto…_

_-¡Espera!, ¿qué es lo que…-La oración quedó inconclusa, él ya se había ido._

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, se que es algo confuso pero más adelante se iran aclarando las cosas. Si les gusta, porfa aganmelo saber en un comentario (los comentarios me hacen feliz nwn)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

Despertó al sentir una leve sacudida, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama con rapidez, a lo que su acompañante se sobresaltó y miró con preocupación.

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto preocupada Jean Granger a su pequeña, quien al percatarse de su presencia borró todo rastro de angustia de su rostro y lo reemplazo rápidamente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Si mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes-Aseguró tranquilamente la castaña.

-Pero te veo muy agitada hija, ¿de verdad te sientes bien?-Cuestionó dudosa la mujer.

-Si, no te preocupes-Aseguró nuevamente-Solo fue una tonta pesadilla-Mintió.

-De acuerdo cariño-No insistió más-Pero ya levántate y vístete, el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos-sonrió con calidez y volvió a la cocina.

Vio a su madre salir de su cuarto. Suspiró, no le gustaba mentirle pero lo que había soñado era algo que no podría entender.

Se levantó y emprendió marcha a cumplir lo pedido por su progenitora. Al acabar bajó, saludó a su padre, quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras bebía una taza de café.

-Buenos días mi niña-Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa John Granger a su hija.

Continuó con su rutina mañanera sin poder sacarse de la mente el sueño que había tenido. Esperaba no tener que volver a soñar algo como eso nuevamente, no confiaba en ese hombre ni un poco y con justa razón, el sujeto había aparecido justo después de encontrar ese mugroso diario, un diario que perteneció al oscuro Lord Voldemort y por obvias razones todo lo que involucrara a ese mago, no podía ser bueno.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Los días seguían pasando, afortunadamente, no había vuelto a tener esos extraños sueños. Asocio lo ocurrido con el cansancio del viaje y los para nada normales sucesos transcurridos antes de las fiestas navideñas con la cámara de los secretos.

Hasta que llegó la tan esperada navidad, su madre estaba enloquecida, yendo y viniendo con su padre en el auto, y arrastrándola con ellos en busca de los obsequios de sus parientes y amigos. Su padre era el que siempre convencía a su madre de que lo mejor era dejarla en casa donde no se resfriaría, pero esta ves quiso que fueran todos juntos.

Afortunadamente el martirio termino pronto, volvieron a casa y se prepararon para la cena. Eran una familia pequeña y su abuela vivía en Francia así que las fiestas siempre las celebraban los tres solos. Al dar las doce brindaron y disfrutaron juntos de los hermosos fuegos artificiales.

Subió las escaleras estaba exhausta, sus padres si que la habían agotado con su constantes idas y vueltas, estaba muerta y quería descansar una eternidad. Al llegar a su cuarto se quitó los zapatos y sin cambiarse se lanzó a la cama e hizo lo que todo el día su cuerpo pedio, dormir.

-_Abrió los ojos con asombro, no podía ser, ¿otra vez?, estaba nuevamente en el baño de mujeres de Hogwarts._

_-¡Demonios!, ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?-Los reclamos de la joven se hicieron escuchar por todo el baño._

_-Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso en claro Hermione-Esa voz, se giró tan rápido que parecía haberse escuchado un pequeño crack proveniente de su cuello._

_-¡Tu!-Exclamó la muchachita apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, sobresaltando al muchacho._

_-Yo-La saludo con la mano._

_-Déjate de absurdas bromas y dime ¿Qué quieres?-Todo esto realmente le colmaba la paciencia._

_-Vaya, parece que alguien esta de malas-Murmuro por lo bajo-Pero tienes razón, creo que la ultima vez te deje demasiado confundida-La joven le dio la razón cruzando los brazos en señal de molestia-Ok, entonces comencemos._

_-Me parece perfecto-Comento tomando asiento sobre uno de los lavabos._

_-Muy bien, recuerdo haberte dicho que necesitaba ayuda y por obvias razones te elegí a ti-Recordó el joven mirándola a lo que la joven asintió y él continuo-Eres una bruja de impresionante inteligencia-La castaña lo miró con asombro._

_-Yo no…-La muchacha intento rebatir pero fue interrumpida._

_-ahórrate la falsa modestia-Pidió sonriente a lo que la joven frunció el seño._

_-¿Para qué exactamente me necesitas?-Preguntó de forma neutra, enojarse no le proporcionaría respuestas rápidas._

_-Eso todavía no puedo decírtelo porque aun no estas donde debes estar-Dijo con simpleza, confundiendo a la joven con su juego de palabras-Pero no te preocupes cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts te lo diré todo-Con una gran sonrisa el joven desapareció nuevamente._

_-Estoy comenzando a odiar que se vaya así-Susurro por lo bajo-me deja más cuestiones que respuestas-Resoplo disgustada._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusta?, espero que si._

_ Los nervios de Hermione se están asiendo trizas por no saber que pasa xD _

_Agradezco a todos los que se han pasado a leer mi fic. Espero sus cometarios con ansias :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter no me pertenece, como ya saben es propiedad de la famosa escritora J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3**

Continuaron pasando los días que luego se convirtieron en meses y en un visto y no visto, llego septiembre y con ello su regreso a Hogwarts. Sus padres la acompañaron a tomar el tren, se despidieron al llegar a la columna de roca, al ser muggles no podían acompañarla más lejos. Atravesó la pared y se dirigió sin prisas al tren, dejó sus cosas y subió en busca de un vagón vacio. Afortunadamente era temprano y aun no había muchos alumnos.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado no había dejado de pensar en lo que ese joven le había dicho.

_Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts te lo diré todo_

Esas fueron sus palabras y esperaba que cumpliera, aunque al principio no queria tener nada que ver con el muchacho ahora que su curiosidad había despertado debía saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo esperaba no tener que esperar mucho. Ante ese pensamiento bufó frunciendo en seño molesta, no le gustaba esa idea.

Decidió despejar su mente leyendo un libro, abrió el bolso que había traído consigo para guardar cosas pequeñas y sacó un libro que le había intrigado mucho, y es que temas como la Oclumancia y Legeremancia eran tan avanzados y para mejor solo los mejores magos habían logrado perfeccionarla, entre ellos su director Albus Dumbledore.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su lectura que no se había percatado de que alguien había entrado a su vagón.

-¡Hermione!-El grito la sobresalto haciendo que en el proceso tirara su libro, volteo a ver al causante, y ahí parados en la puerta del vagón estaban sus dos mejores amigo, quienes sonreían felices de volver a verla, les sonrió invitándolos a entrar a lo que ni lentos ni perezosos entraron cerrando tras de sí. Se sentaron frente a la chica manteniendo la sonrisa de alegría por volverla a ver.

-Nos alegra tanto verte-Exclamó Harry sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.

-Si-Afirmó lo dicho el Weasley-Aunque nos hubiera gustado que nos acompañaras en el caldero chorreante, ¿por qué no aceptaste ir?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mis padres- Explicó levantando el libro olvidado-Han estado muy atareados con el trabajo y quería asegurarme de que tuvieran un poco de descanso-Concluyó, a lo que su amigo solo asintió.

- ¿Qué es lo que lees?-Preguntó curioso Potter.

-Es un libro de hechizos avanzado-Dijo extendiéndoselo para que pudiera verlo, el muchacho de verdes ojos lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el titulo "Todo lo que hay que saber sobre la Oclumancia y Legeremancia".

-¡¿Oclumancia y Legeremancia?!-El grito de Ronald podría haberse escuchado sin dificultad por todo el tren.

-¡Shhhhhh!, ¡no grites!-Regaño la joven frunciendo el seño- Cielos Ronald-La exclamación de la joven causo gracia en su amigo de negros cabellos quien miraba con gracia el sonrojo de su mejor amigo-Se que es muy avanzado, pero es un tema muy interesante y quiero aprender a penetrar la mente-Finalizó su argumento tomando el libro y guardándolo nuevamente, con sus ruidosos amigos ahí no podría volver a leer otra vez, por lo que lo dejaría para más tarde.

-Sabes que eso no me tranquiliza, más bien me horroriza la idea de que aprendas algo como eso-El horror en el rostro pecoso de joven Weasley ocasiono que sus amigos comenzaran a reír a carcajadas. Aunque se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Disculpen jóvenes, ¿se puede?-Un hombre hizo acto de presencia con maleta en mano, Hermione leyó el nombre en la maleta y asintió a la petición.

-Por supuesto profesor-Exclamó la joven a lo que el hombre sonrió y entro cerrando la puerta mágicamente.

-Gracias-El llamado profesor colocó su maleta arriba para que no hiciera espacio- el tren esta llenó y no hay más espacio-Explicó tomando asiento junto a la joven bruja.

-No hay problema-Exclamó el joven Potter con una sonrisa al hombre, quien lo miró profundamente para luego sonreír.

-¿No les molesta si tomo una siesta?-Pregunto levantándose y buscando entre sus pertenencias.

-Para nada-Exclamaron los jóvenes al aniso a lo que el profesor soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno pues gracias-Dijo cerrando la maleta al encontrar lo buscado, volvió a su lugar y colocó la manta sobre si para luego cerrar los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie hablo, solo se escuchaba el sonido del tren correr sobre los rieles, hasta que el muchacho pelirrojo decidió que ya no quería quedarse callado más tiempo.

-Oye, ¿cómo sabías que era un profesor?-Pregunto el Weasley a su amiga quien se había mantenido mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.

-Estaba escrito en su maleta-Explicó la joven.

-¿Creen que nos de clases a nosotros?-Cuestionó nuevamente el pelirrojo muchacho.

-No lo sé-La voz del niño que vivió atrajo las miradas de sus amigos-Solo espero que este más cuerdo que el resto-Pidió el muchacho.

-Eso es mucho pedir-La castaña miró a su amigo de verdes ojos con una sonrisa burlona-el colegio está lleno de lunáticos y excéntricos-Exclamó la muchacha-Pero no sería Hogwarts si así no fuera-Finalizó con una sonrisa, sus amigos sonriendo ante la verdad dicha por su castaña amiga.

Continuaron platicando Harry le contó como se había enfurecido y sin querer había inflado a su tia, afortunadamente, no había tenido problemas ya que habia sido magia involuntaria, el pelirrojo comentaba que hubiera deseado verlo. Ronald le habló sobre su viaje a Egipto a lo que Harry rio recordando lo que Fred y George le habían dicho, el pelirrojo bufó al oír la nada disimulada risa de su mejor amigo, ella no entendio pero no cuestionó la acción de ambos chicos. Continuaron la charla hasta que salió a relucir el tema que tan inquieto tenía al niño que vivió.

-¿Sirius Black?-Cuestionó la castaña-¿Quién es él?-Desconcertada pregunto nuevamente.

-¡¿Quién es?!-El pecoso muchacho la miró incrédulo-¿No me digas que no sabes quién es Sirius Black?-La seriedad en el rostro de la joven lo hizo callar.

-¿Si pregunto es por algo no Ronald?-La castaña miró con enfado al pelirrojo.

-Es un asesino-La respuesta la dejó helada, miró a Harry con incredulidad-Y esta suelto-Finalizó bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Un asesino suelto-El murmullo de la joven era casi insonoro pero sus amigos la oyeron y solo atinaron a asentir.

-Y eso no es lo peor-Comento el Weasley con nerviosismo.

-¿Acaso hay algo peor que un asesino suelto?-Cuestionó la joven con inquietud.

-Esta tras mi cabeza-Miró al niño que vivió con temor, su mejor amigo estaba en peligro nuevamente, ¿por qué el mundo se empecinaba en hacerle tanto mal?, era algo que aun no entendía.

-Pero van a atraparlo-Declaró la joven mirando a su amigo con seguridad tratando de trasmitirle un poco a él-Si lo que dicen es cierto entonces, no habrá lugar en donde pueda esconderse, todo el mundo ira tras él-Continuó la joven viendo la esperanza en los ojos del muchacho de negros cabellos.

-¿Estás loca?-La exclamación del Weasley la sacó de su dialogo, lo miro interrogante-El tipo se escapo de Azkaban, la prisión para magos oscuros con más seguridad de todo el mundo mágico. Incluso burlo a los dementores, es imparable-Terminó con seguridad viendo la mueca de enojo en la joven, luego volteo a ver a su amigo y se dio cuenta de su error.

-Gracias Ron-Exclamó con sarcasmo Potter.

-No te preocupes Harry-La voz de su amiga atrajo la atención de muchacho-A pesar de que ese sujeto se haya escapado de Azkaban no podrá tocarte-Miro que el chico la vio con duda.

-¿Así?-Cuestionó el pelirrojo. La castaña lo miro con enfado

-¿Así?-Cuestionó el muchacho de lentes.

-Así es-Exclamó con una sonrisa mirando que su amigo que aun no entendía-Como te lo dije alguna vez, ¿quién es mejor mago en la historia?, pues claro que Dumbledore y mientras Dumbledore este en Hogwarts él no te puede tocar, el director no lo permitirá-Finalizó mirando a su amigo más relajado.

-Sí, creo que tienes raz…-El muchacho de verdes ojos se vio interrumpido al sentir una fuerte sacudida, el tren se había detenido.

-¿Qué pasa?, aun no llegamos-El pelirrojo intentó ver algo atreves de la ventana, mientras su amigo asomaba la cabeza fuera del vagón, Hermione levanto la jaula de Crookshanks quien se había mantenido dormido en el piso del vagón pero la sacudida lo había despertado y en un lastimero maullido llamó a su dueña demandando atención.

Otra fuerte sacudida obligo al joven Potter a volver dentro el vagón, afortunadamente calló en el asiento. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse, Hermione aferro la jaula de su mascota a su pecho, el joven Weasley quien aun mantenía la mano apoyada sobre el vidrio de la ventana pudo apreciar como el material transparente comenzaba a enfriarse a niveles extremos.

-Hay algo afuera-La voz temblorosa del pelirrojo atrajo la atención de los presentes, pero eso no duro mucho, sintieron movimiento justo fuera del vagón y atreves de la transparencia que les brindaba el cristal de la puerta pudieron ver al aterrador espectro que comenzaba a abrir la puerta. Al adentrarse Crookshanks mostro su desagrado al nuevo visitante, quien inmediatamente se lanzó sobre su primera víctima, Harry.

Afortunadamente el profesor despertó y obligo al monstruo a marcharse, al despertar le dio a Harry un chocolate para recuperar energía. Luego salió a hablar con el conductor.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?-Pregunto el muchacho probando un poco del chocolate.

-Era un dementor Harry-Respondió la joven mirando preocupada a su amigo-Estaban buscando en el tren a Sirius Black-Explicó la castaña.

-Sí, pero alguien gritaba-Mencionó el chico-Una mujer-Terminó mirando a sus amigos quienes lo miraban desconcertados.

-Nadie gritaba Harry-Dijo la muchacha realmente preocupada mirando inquieta al joven.

-¿Ron?-Pregunto intentando creer que no era el único que lo había oído.

-No-Dijo el joven mirando el suelo-Pero me sentí triste, como si felicidad se hubiera evaporado-Explicó su breve experiencia.

Nadie volvió a hablar, cada uno se enfrasco en su mundo. Harry se colocó cerca de la ventana y miró la lluvia caer, Ron comenzó a jugar con su mascota Scabbers y Hermione retomo su lectura a ver el silencio a su alrededor. Así se mantuvieron hasta el momento de tener que cambiarse, pronto llegarían a Hogwarts.

Los transportes que los llevarían a Hogwarts ya estaban esperándolos fuera, subieron a una de las tantas carretas y llegaron al castillo.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Al fin estaba de vuelta. Tantos meses de incertidumbre por fin terminarían, pronto sabría qué era lo que ese muchacho necesitaba de ella. Se adentraron en el castillo, llegando al gran comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la cena de comienzo de año.

Fueron recibidos por el coro de los sapos antes de comenzar el banquete, a lo que Ron soltó un bufido de inconformidad, el ya quería comer. Al finalizar todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a comer. Malfoy, como siempre, molesto a Harry al haberse enterado del desmayo que sufrió en el tren. Luego de eso el director pidió la palabra. Les informo que el puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y cuidado de las criaturas magicas serian impartidas por el profesor R J. Lupin y Rubeus Hagrid, respectivamente, tambien expreso su disgusto por la prescencia de los dementores en el castillo a lo cual les pidio absoluto cuidado. Despues de estas palabras finalizó la cena y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Llegó a su cuarto muerta de sueño así que rápidamente se cambió y se metió en la cama.

_-El baño de chicas de Hogwarts, bueno eso ya no le sorprendía. Miro a su alrededor en busca del muchacho que tan intrigada la tenia._

_-Al fin Hermione-Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, se giro y ahí estaba justo como lo recordaba, incluso mantenía esa sonrisa amigable plasmada en el rostro-Te tardaste bastante-Exclamó mirando burlonamente a la joven quien frunció el seño._

_-No tengo poder sobre el tiempo como puedes ver-Exclamó con molestia la muchacha, el gesto hizo sonreír al joven._

_-Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando-Explico-¡Cielos!, relajarte un poco no te hará daño-La furibunda mirada que la castaña le envió lo mando a callar._

_-Como sea, ¿me dirás ahora lo que quiero saber?-Cuestiono la joven._

_-¡Sí!-Exclamó feliz el chico mirándola con felicidad, cosa que coloco incomoda a la jovencita._

_-¿Por qué tan feliz?-Se atrevió a preguntar, ¿acaso volvió su síndrome de bipolaridad?_

_-Estoy feliz porque al fin hayas llegado-El joven le mostro sus blancos y alineados dientes en señal de felicidad-Ahora estamos listos para emprender la busqueda- Finalizó mirándola con los ojos brillando en algo que pudo reconocer como ¿esperanza?_

_-¿Busqueda?-Desconcertada miro al joven quien le hizo una seña de que se acercara, a lo que la castaña lenta y desconfiada se acerco._

_-Vamos, creí que habíamos dejado las desconfianzas en nuestro primer encuentro-La sonrisa juvenil del muchacho termino por convencerla, se coloco frente a él y lo miro inquisitoriamente._

_-Comienza-Ordenó la pequeña, a lo que este dejó las sonrisas de lado y se puso serio._

_-¿Recuerdas el diario de Tom Riddle?-Pregunto el joven mirándola fijamente, a lo que la joven asintió- Muy bien, de seguro sabrás por boca de Harry Potter, que este-Dijo mostrándole el susodicho diario-Es el diario de Lord Voldemort, o al menoslo fue en su pasado-Continuó sin despegar su mirada de la castaña, quien volvió a asentir-Bien, pero ¿no te has preguntado cómo es que un simple diario pudo ocasionar semejante problema?-Cuestiono._

_-La verdad si, muchas veces-Expresó la muchacha._

_-Bueno, la respuesta es simple, este no es un diario normal…-Dijo con seriedad._

_-No me digas, no lo sabía-El sarcasmo de jovencita lo irrito y la miro feo._

_-¿Me dejas continuar?-Cuestiono con enfado._

_-Continua-Con indiferencia le permitió continuar, no había querido sonar tan odiosa pero le disgustaba que le contestaran con algo que era más que notorio a la vista._

_-Bien-Continuo-Para no hacer larga la explicación te diré que el diario es un Horrocrux-Concluyo._

_-¿Qué es un Horrocrux?-Pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Un trozo del alma de una persona depositada en un objeto a fin de alargar la vida-Explicó simplemente apreciando el horror que se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha._

_-U-un trozo del al-alma-No podía creer aquello, lo que le decía ese joven era simplemente imposible._

_-Créelo o no, es muy posible-Afirmo-Si se comete un crimen contra la vida es posible rasgar el alma-Termino su explicación._

_-La maldición asesina-Susurro la joven con los ojos desorbitados, aun le costaba procesar la información._

_-¡Vaya!, veo con satisfacción que sabes acerca de los tres maleficios imperdonables-Exclamó con alegría el joven._

_-¡Separar el alma es algo inhumano!-El grito de la castaña acallo al muchacho, quien la miro serio. No podía resistirlo, comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que alguien quisiera dañar de esa forma su ser, su esencia, el alma era lo único que se iba a quedar contigo por el resto de la eternidad luego de morir, era lo único que te permitía ser quien eras. Atentar contra algo tan puro, era tarea de monstruos, no de personas._

_-Sé lo que estas pensando-Comento el joven mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante-Y pienso igual-Le sonrió mirando a la muchachita limpiar sus lagrimas-Pero de no ser así, yo no estaría aquí-La castaña lo miro con incomprension, ¿qué quería decir con eso?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-Cuestiono en voz alta inquieta._

_-Yo-Inseguro busco en el suelo valor-Yo soy un Horrocrux-Si no estuviera dormida la muchacha segura se hubiera desmayado de la impresión._

_-¿Qué?-Susurro incrédula con los ojos como platos, ¿Habia escuchado bien?_

_-Lo siento no puedo responderte más, debo irme-Emprendió su marcha-Nos veremos pronto para comenzar la busqueda-Se despidió con prisa._

_-¡No, no puedes irte!-Nego mirandolo molesta-¡Aun hay muchas cosas que debes explicarme!-Grito vanamente porque el muchacho ya habia desaparecido. Solto un grito de frustracion e infantilmente golpeo el sueto en señal de disgusto._

_Se seco sus aun humedas mejillas y se sento sobre uno de los lavabos._

_-¿A que esta jugando?-Penso con el seño fruncido-Apareciendo cuando quiere ¿Asi espera que lo ayude?-Escondio su rostro entre sus manos-La proxima vez que se aparesca no se ira hasta que me diga toda la historia y el como es un…-Ni siquiera podia pensar en esa palabra. Era alga tan macabro que resultaba imposible. Voldemort estaba más demente de lo que creia.-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hola! hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia_

_Espero no este muy enojados conmigo_

_Este cap es el más largo que haya escrito, espero les guste_

_Si es así, ¡comenten! Sus maravillosos comentarios son el motor que me apoya a seguir_

_No se cuanto vaya a tardar en publicar el sig cap, pero no voy a tardar mucho_

_Saludos a todos y los leemos pronto! :)_


End file.
